dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BMHKain/BMHKain's Planned Fights.
With Season II finished, I got more coming, & I hope you guys like them. So let's just get this crap on the road... Planned Fights Yuki Terumi vs Raven COMPLETE! Major Arc System Works villains test their full animal instinct! ---- Adler vs Eldio COMPLETE! Hehehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHA! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! ---- Lucio vs Raiko Horikawa COMPLETE! Brazilian DJ Freedom Fighter vs Tsukumogami Taiko Lightning Mistress? HYPE AS FUCK!!! ---- Lie-in Heart vs Neko-Suke COMPLETE! A Manly Catfight that'll settle a popular debate once and for all!!! ---- Zer0 vs Strider Hiryu COMPLETE! Guess how many Canon Emoticons will be used... ---- Madotsuki vs Ashiok COMPLETE! Sorry Freddy Kreuger/Darkrai, these two can pwn you any day... ---- Fuga vs Hol Horse COMPLETE! MORE GUNS?! ---- Eltnum vs Perfecti COMPLETE! One saved a town from the TATARI Phenomenom, the other was a summoning witch. ---- Katara vs Lynia COMPLETE! Two master Water Manipulators, but both can control both their opponents' water! Prepare for an epic! ---- Himiko Natsuno vs Brisela The "Dangan Tenshi" takes on someone nobody in Innistrad opposed as an Eldrazi... ---- Accelerator vs Meliodas COMPLETE! Armageddon has begun! ---- Chou-Chou vs Sackboy COMPLETE! Nigh-Omnipotent vs just straight out borderline God-like. Who will conquer!? ---- Yoda vs Jubei COMPLETE! Platinum (Luna): WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DIRTY GREEN D#CK! ---- Ika Musume vs Kiora Atua COMPLETE! Kiora Atua doesn't believe in undersea pollution; so what will make this Squid Girl make her realize otherwise? ---- Mio Naganohara vs Bakumi Moriyama COMPLETE! KAWAII high schoolers with immense power. Don't screw with either. ---- Rin Tohsaka vs Nahiri COMPLETE! If Rin lost to a Low-Tier Ninja, How will she fare against someone who was successful at killing an OLDWALKER- A GOD EVEN!? ---- Chartette vs Tusk COMPLETE! PREPARE FOR HYPE & RAGE! ---- Gargos vs Black Susano'o COMPLETE! Bigger Bads in fighting games; redux... ---- Kurome Ankokuboshi vs Moon Presence Eldritch Abominations duel to see who awakens from their despair... ---- David Xanatos vs Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott WIP Both are capable of unwinnable situations, and immense power, but can Xanatos prevent a Spacequake? ---- Février vs Mokoto Kusanagi WIP Why can't gunfights be more realistic? ---- Captain Falcon vs Azrael WIP Are any internet memes powerful enough to murder the Mad Dog?! ---- Kokonoe vs Saheeli Rai Immense Science vs Immense AEtherpunk! Awesome! ---- McCree vs Billy the Kid WIP In the old west, if someone kills you, tip your hat to these guys... ---- Guts vs Nariko WIP Badass characters? No further need of a FIRE EMBLEM character? Check. Mate. ---- Velvet Crowe vs Demon Eyes Kyo WIP Kyo: Can you taste it? The lust for Defeat? ---- Lobo vs Duke Nukem WIP Does anyone have any Big Red? ---- Rubi Malone vs Coco Adel WIP Let the Wetworks begin! ---- atoi vs Kamika WIP Can atoi get a true win at all? Maybe she can take her out... ---- Venom Snake vs Gabe Logan WIP With Sam Fisher dead, which of these two will remain? ---- Godzilla vs Non-chan WIP Godzilla vs Gamera Protector, retrois. ---- Mai Natsume vs Heart Aino WIP Ragna is now dead, and Hato-chan wants a new rivalry. Sadly for Mai, SHE will take Ragna's place! ---- Kum Haehyun vs G4 WIP Human vs Robot. The three laws of Robotics don't apply. ---- Vi vs Mika Returna WIP Hammer to Hammer my ass. Let's settle this with a fistfight! ---- Kiritsugu Emiya vs Mr. Chau WIP Since when did Realism become a thing when opposing Toon Force?!. ---- Nero vs Sister Friede WIP SUCK ON THIS, RWBY FANS. This old lady uses a scythe better than anyone from Ruby Rose's series. Will Nero even survive with a billion scars even? ---- ??? vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Lesser protagonists from famous franchises square off! Hint 2: They are recent Protagonists. Hint 3: Videogame vs Anime. Hint 4: They are the Main Protagonists of their respective sources. Hint 5: One is a Cyber Sleuth, the other is a Burster. Hint 6: He is partners with a Digimon. He, is a blader with a Valkyrie within his bey. Hint 7: He is a teen. He is a Kid at elementary school. Final Hint: One is the Male Lead of Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth while the other is from BEYBLADE: BURST. ---- Astro Boy vs Cyberman WIP Rock can't beat Tobio 2.0, but can an upgraded Cyberman do so? ---- Vincent Valentine vs Rudy Roughnight WIP Bang... ---- Pale vs ??? WIP Hint 1: He is an SNK Protagonist. Hint 2: His game takes place FAR after the events of GAROU: Mark of the Wolves; And that franchise was still called FATAL FURY at the time! Hint 3: He is the last practitioner of his fighting style. Hint 4: His catch phrase is synonymous with many SNK fans, he made an appearance in a KOF game... Final Hint: He's from SAVAGE REIGN. ---- Doctor Strange (MCU) vs ??? WIP Hint 1: He is an iOS RPG character. Hint 2: He is a Final Boss. Hint 3: He is a Prime Servant. Hint 4: He is a Caster Unit. Final Hint: He is a follower of what would become as Christianity. ---- Ashoka Tano (Rebel Era) vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Unlike the Jedi, SHE can murder. Hint 2: She was partially defeated by the romans... Hint 3: She uses Photons as her Lightsaber blade. Hint 4: She is also a Saber-class character... Final Hint: VGA lightsabers FTW ---- The Seventh Force vs Erza Scarlett WIP It isn't enough Erza Lost... FUCKING PINKIE PIE IS NEXT! Give us Scrooge McDuck vs Shovel Knight NOW! ---- Green vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Seven Force took out a God, albeit sacrificing himself. Can he take one out and live? Hint 2: It also has multiple forms. ---- Nisa vs ??? WIP Hint 1: A world of all girls is flawed. Without reproduction, Mortalkind is extinct. Take this Man of Justice for instance... Hint 2: Ambition is GOOD, '''PEOPLE! ' ---- '??? vs ???' WIP '''Hint 1: SQUARE vs N1S' Hint 2: Battle of recent protagonists. ---- DmC Vergil vs Izuna WIP War of the Blade. Who is king of the hill? ---- Cloud Strife vs ??? WIP Hint 1: He is a Square character... Hint 2: He is a Fencer. Hint 3: He comes from a Highly Successful PS1 game. ---- Sora (Suguri II) vs ??? WIP Hint 1: BMHKain: TESTAMENT! Kill her! AND HER FUCKING PRETTY BOY SPOUSE!!! Hint 2: Both had hopes for a better planet... ---- Quiet vs ??? WIP Hint 1: He is a primary element during most of a fan favorite's time... Hint 2: BMH: Dou Sta? You: Uh, Nothing. Me: You saw him again. Right? Hint 3: He is a mildly recent Villain of his respective franchise... ---- Amaterasu vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Both are evil in reality... (FUCKING FLAT!) Hint 2: She comes from a badass visual novel about God-Killing and BADASS weapons. She's one of the god killers. ---- Terminator vs ??? WIP Hint 1: He was shown EXACTLY once in all of his franchise's canon. Hint 2: If you hate Jenna Coleman in the Reboot series, it's because she LOATHED Atlantis' Ruler. That, and a fabricator who nobody cared for. Hint 3: Why everyone likes Matt Smith the most I dunno. But could he beat this bot that required Peter Capaldi to install shit to slow it down? ---- ??? vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Both have an idiosyncratic expression; one good, the other, worse than Politics. Hint 2: Rival JRPG companies? Check. ---- Red & Blue vs ??? & ??? WIP Hint 1: They are created by The People responsible for a WILD ARMS. Hint 2: It is rumored to be made by people who defected from TREASURE. Emmet vs ??? WIP Hint 1: What is he saying?! MORE TO COME! Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain